


Instincts

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Saru watches Lorca and Michael.





	Instincts

Saru is good at spotting predators, centuries of being prey have given his species that ability. 

Watching Michael Burnham and Captain Lorca run battle simulations together he sees two mighty predators; apart they were dangerous enough, but together they were worse. The mutineer and the captain practising war, him feeding off her mind and instincts while she drinks in his reassurance that her instincts are correct. 

He's not the only one watching them. Everyone else on the bridge glances their way whenever they get the chance. It fascinates them, but it fills Saru with fear.


End file.
